


Extra Credit

by tscSNK (tsc)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship, eren is 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsc/pseuds/tscSNK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi asks Eren to stay behind to discuss his last midterm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Credit

**Author's Note:**

> This tumblr prompt had me laughing and man, this is something I wanted to throw into Academics forever ago, so thank you Anon.
> 
> (this was also written in 30 minutes and not proofread *_*)

“Eren, can I discuss this midterm with you, please?”

The boy in question groaned quietly as he had been just about to leave with his classmates. After waiting for the room to clear, Eren made his way to the back corner where the teacher’s desk was.

“What was wrong with the test, Mr. Ackerman?” Eren asked, furrowing his eyebrows. He had studied far more for this test than he had for any other so far this year, he was confused as to what the problem would have been.

Mr. Ackerman glanced from Eren to the paper in front of him and sighed. “Well, you used some of the wrong formulas, but you still managed to get the right answers.” he explained, unable to really further the explanation. “I don’t understand how you did it, to be honest.”

“I had Armin help me study, sir.”

The man nodded slowly and chuckled. “That would explain it, but I’m going to need you to do some extra work because I can’t really mark this properly if you’re not doing the right formulas. Understood?”

Eren’s shoulders slumped at his words but he nodded. He stood by the desk as Mr. Ackerman pushed himself out of the chair and waltzed over to the door to shut it, swinging his hips as he moved. Eren did everything in his right mind to keep his eyes on the man’s face, and not at his body that had drawn him in so many times before during class time.

“Wh-what kind of extra work would you like me to do, sir?” Eren asked as the teacher moved back through the classroom to stand in front of him.

Mr. Ackerman, on the other hand, looked up at Eren with a smirk. “I do have a few ideas, kid. That is, if you’re interested. One doesn’t involve math at all.”

Eren was starting to feel nervous with him standing so close. He could feel the blood rushing to his head, and he was sure he looked like a beet with a body. He cleared his throat and tore his eyes away from the teacher’s. “What would that entail, Mr. Ackerman?”

The teacher reached up and ran his hand down Eren’s uniform tie before wrapping it around his hand at the end. He pushed the boy’s chest until he stepped back, his legs hitting the desk that was behind him. He pulled the tie, forcing Eren’s head down to his level and smirked as he whispered into his ear, “I think you could make a guess.”

Eren’s heart was hammering against his chest he was sure it was trying to break out. This was definitely not happening. This was definitely a dream. Though, the pain in his legs from the impact of the desk was definitely telling him otherwise.

Mr. Ackerman wasn’t just a mindless robot, he was a human with feelings and he was showing his feelings in a rather out of the blue way.

“Sir, what if someone comes in? It’s only lunch time.” Eren said quietly, voice squeaking as the man moved his body up against his.

“The door is locked and no one ever comes to my room at lunch anyway. Besides…” he trailed off as his hand moved down across the front of Eren’s pants, smirk widening at what he had found. “I don’t think this will take very long.”

“S-sir, please.” Eren whined, closing his eyes as the teacher continued to move his hand over his hardening length through his pants.

The man hummed quietly as his fingers moved quickly to undo the button and lower the zipper of the boy’s pants. Eren gasped quietly as he was mostly freed from the confines of his pants, only groaning louder as the teacher’s hand slid into his boxers to wrap around him, slowly moving.

Eren had taken to gripping the edge of the desk as he tried to keep his breathing straight while the teacher’s hand moved skillfully along his dick, flicking his thumb playfully over the tip. He still was so sure he was dreaming.

Mr. Ackerman let his hand slip out of Eren’s boxers after few more strokes, causing the boy to groan at the lack of contact. The man stood back and quickly removed his own pants, his own member wanting to escape from his briefs.

Eren’s eyes widened at the sight and he automatically found himself falling to his knees in front of the man. His hands moved up his legs and slowly hooked his fingers over the waistband to pull them down, letting the man’s cock spring free as the underwear fell to the ground. He moved his hands over the man’s hips before letting one wrap around the length, slowly stroking him with a flick of his wrist.

Eren looked up to see the man looking back down at him with hooded eyes; eyes filled with nothing but lust. A look he never believed that he’d see come from his math teacher of all people. It was that look that drove him to move forward, letting the tip of the man’s cock slip into his mouth, sucking gently before popping it back out.

The sounds escaping Mr. Ackerman’s mouth were quiet, but exactly what he wanted to hear. So Eren continued, again and again, before moving all the way down the shaft until he felt him at the back of his throat. He pulled back almost immediately, feeling tears forming in the corners of his eyes, but he moved back to repeat his motions a few more times.

The teacher had threaded his fingers through the boy’s hair during that time, and slowly, the more Eren worked, he felt his hips starting to jerk on his own, wanting more contact with the boy’s mouth. Though, soon enough it was too rough for Eren and the boy moved his hands up to stop his hips from moving. He pulled his face away and looked up to the teacher with tears moving down his cheeks.

The man smirked and pulled Eren up off of the floor by his arm before pushing him gently back to the desk. He pushed the boy’s boxers down before propping him up on the edge of the desk. He then reached over and opened one of the drawers, pulling out a small tube and a square silver packet. Eren eyed them curiously as he watched the man tear the condom from the wrapper and roll it on before squeezing the lube onto his length, lathering himself up before slicking up his fingers as well. The tube was tossed back into the drawer after a moment and Eren was about to speak before he felt a finger slowly pushing into him, causing him to groan instead.

The feeling wasn’t anything new to Eren, but it was different nonetheless. Mr. Ackerman worked his finger slowly, pressing against the walls of Eren’s ass before pressing in a second, and then a third.

It wasn’t until Eren was quietly moaning and rutting against the man’s fingers that he decided it was time. He parted Eren’s legs a little more as he moved his body closer, lining his painfully hard cock up with the boy’s entrance before slowly pushing in. The new intrusion was a lot thicker than three fingers, and Eren found himself gasping at the feeling.

The man waited until Eren gave a small nod before pulling back, only to push back in a few seconds later. His movements were slow and precise, not wanting to hurt Eren by any means. 

The more relaxed Eren became, and the more the pain turned into pleasure, he found himself reaching up to grip the man’s tie to pull him down. He lifted himself up slightly and let his lips press against the other’s, bitting roughly at the man’s bottom lip. His head was swirling from the pleasure and he was definitely not thinking straight. Eren firmly believed he was still dreaming.

But he knew in the back of his mind he wasn’t.

“Fuck, sir, right there.” he finally groaned as Mr. Ackerman hit the spot that had him seeing stars.

With a grunt of acknowledgement, the man continued assaulting his prostate over and over. With his free hand, the boy moved his hand down to wrap around his painfully hard dick, pumping erratically between the thrusts from his teacher.

Within seconds, Eren was coming ribbons up his stomach and onto his shirt as moan’s escaped him. The man, hearing the sounds coming from the boy did not last much longer and as he gripped onto Eren’s hips tighter, and moved his body quicker, he met his end with a quiet groan, his body shuddering through his orgasm.

The two stayed still for a moment, catching their breath. Eren opened his eyes and felt as though the room was spinning. He looked back down to Mr. Ackerman, who was slowly standing back up and a groan escaped them both as he pulled out of the boy. The teacher reached across the desk for the box of tissues and started to clean himself up before moving to grab his briefs and pants from the floor to get dressed.

Eren eyed the clock and took note that he only a had a few more minutes left of the lunch break before the next class, and he still needed to go across the building to get his books.

He pushed himself up on the desk and winced at the pain making it’s way down his legs and sighed. The rest of the day was going to be rough, but it was worth it.

The two quietly got dressed, and Eren grumbled at the sight of his shirt.

“I’m lucky that I have my jacket in my locker…” he mumbled quietly, looking at the stain that was forming on his shirt.

Mr. Ackerman chuckled quietly as he straightened his own, clean shirt. “That part wasn’t exactly my intention.” he said, moving around the desk to sit in the chair, straightening up the things that had been pushed around.

Eren shrugged and looked back to the teacher. He bit the inside of his lip before moving over to him, bending to his level to press his lips against the man’s. The kiss only lasted a few moments, but the man was smirking at him as they pulled away.

“You get an A, brat.” he muttered before pushing him away. “Now, leave so you can go to your next class and so I can actually get some work done. You are very distracting.”

Eren’s eyes widened and he nodded. “Y-yes sir!”

And with that, Eren more or less ran out of the room with his belongings at his desk and as he made it to his locker, he whipped out his phone to text Armin.

_[12:38p]: you never realize your highschool teachers are real people till you fuck one of them_

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me prompts [here!](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
